Deflower
by okayitswayland
Summary: Clary is so confused about her life right now, her roomate came on to her and she didn't stop her, her erotic art teacher is all she can think about, then there's the devilishly attractive guy who wont stop staring at her, not to mention the fact that she's a virgin AND a sophmore in college, But the number one things : does she like dick or pussy? And who's gonna deflower her?


So** I got this Idea when I was on pinterest an I stumbled upon a picture of a certain type of art. **

**So I hope you Enjoy... This also may or may not be a story that's super long. **

**Rated M for : Lemons, Language, Smut, and Lemonade... it starts out Clary/Aline but then becomes Clary/Jace... Its a Clace story.**

* * *

><p>Clary screamed as she felt another wave of pleasure run through her. Her hand partly covered Aline's hand, that was squeezing her left breast. All Clary wore were nice fitting dark skinny jeans and a lacy blue bra. Her shirt had been discarded not to long ago. Behind her Aline stood fully naked, body glistening and hair wet from her shower...<p>

_-_ _Before-_

_Clary had been gone for a good two hours. She'd gone to get groceries for the apartment they shared. And when she came back Aline was nowhere to be found._

_" Aline?" She called._

_" Aline?" This time a bit louder, still no answer. But then she heard a scream, or so she thought. Clary ran to the Aline's bathroom, where she heard the scream come from. She saw Aline through the glass door of the standing shower. Aline was wet and leaning back against the wall of the shower. Her legs were spread apart and her hands were between them. Her head was thrown back with her eyes clenched shut and her mouth wide, moans, gasps, and whimpers of pleasure escaping. Clary gasped._

_" Aline!" Aline eyes opened and her hand went limp by her side, her gaze settled on Clary and she blushed._

_" Aline, I." Clary blushed, hard and wished she'd just left it alone. Her eyes trailed up and down Aline's body. From her face of slight shock, to her full breasts and hardened nipples, to her small waist, and finally to her womanhood. _

_" Aline-" Aline cut Clary off._

_" Don't worry Clary. " Aline slowly strutted until she stood before Clary. " I'm not embarrassed." _

_Clary would've died if someone had caught her pleasuring herself, not that she had. She never felt the need to. Clary tucked a piece of loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear_

_" But do you want to know what I was thinking of when I was masturbating?" Clary didn't say anything because she was embarrassed to admit that she really wanted to know, she stared up into Aline, her ray ban frames fogging a little. Aline raised a hand to Clary's lower lip and lightly stroked it, Clary could smell Aline's juices on her hand and felt warmth pool in-between her legs._

_" You." Clary's breath caught in her throat. _

_" And your wetness." Aline stepped around Clary and stood behind her._

_" And your tightness." Aline pulled Clary's ponytail out and buried her head in Clary's neck._

_" And your chest rising and falling, your nipples hard." Aline's hands abruptly came up and cupped Clary's breasts and Clary subconsciously pushed her chest up and more into Aline's grip then leaned back into Aline turning her head to the side and beginning to take heavy breaths. Aline circularly rubbed Clary's nipples with her thumbs, Clary's nipples were hard and poking through her shirt. _

_" And you cuming apart on my hands, in my mouth." Aline nipped Clary's ear, Clary couldn't take it anymore, the ache between her legs was too much and she needed attention. She cupped her warmth and moaned, letting her eyes shut, her head still turned._

_" Clary, you always walk around in those little shorts, and tight jeans, with your cleavage on show in tight little shirts. Why do you do that to me?" _

_" I'm sorry." Clary whimpered in responce._

_" That's okay, baby. It gives me things to dream about." Aline's hands left Clary's breasts and Clary moved her own hands up to massage her throbbing nipples, Aline roughly unbuttoned Clary's jeans, and slipped her hand insise, she cupped Clary's warmth then began to rub her through her thong._

_" Is that little string hurting you?" Aline tapped on Clarys wetness with her middle finger, Clary nodded while she whimpered._

_" Poor baby." Aline's hand left Clary's jeans for a moment to help tug her shirt off, only one retured. Aline rubbed Clary's clit through her thong and in responce Clary moaned and let her head fall back onto Aline's shoulder. _

_Alines's left hand worked on Clary's nipple, while her hot toung danced on Clary's neck. Hair stuck to the nape of Clary's neck and her face due to her sweating. Clarys chest rose and fell rapidly as she took panted. Aline took note on how beautiful Clary looked._

_Clary opened her eyes and took her head off Aline's shoulder. She continued to breath loud breaths, her chest rising and falling rapidly._

_" You like that huh, sweetie?" Aline tapped on Clary's wetness and watched through the mirror above the sink as Clary's eyes squeezed shut once more and a nother scream of please left her mouth._

_" Oh Aline, yeahs, yeah, don't stop! Please, oh!"_

_-Present time-_

Clary's hand cupped herself through her jeans. She moaned as Aline rubbed her wetness.

" Does that feel good baby?" Aline whisperd in Clary's ear. Clary bit her lip. Her moans were getting louder and louder and she began to feel something un-coil within her.

" Yeah." Clary was dlripping into Alines hand and Aline knew she wouldn't last much longer.

" ohhh." Clary grinded herself against Alines hand and both herself and Aline both moaned from th feel. Aline slipped her hand inside Clary's thong and Clary almost died then. Her moans became higher pitched and louder.

" Your pussy is so wet and it feels so fucking good." It would be a complete lie if Clary said that Aline swearing about how good her pussy felt didn't turn her on and make jer hot in all the right places.

Clary began scraming as she rode out her orgasam. Her grinding hard against Aline's hand, combined with Aline's slow, hard rubbing drove Clary crazy and she groaned.

"Oh Aline, that feels so good! Ugggh!" Aline moaned as she felt Clarys juices drippimg througj her fingers. She felt so satifised for the fiest time in a year and a half.

Ever since Clary had moved in with her Aline had fantasised anput , aking her feel good. She touched herself almost everynight thinking about making the innocent girl scream. Aline rremembered the first time she pleasured herself thinking of Clary.

Clary had been rolling her hips around to Shakira song and Aline couldn't take it. That night Aline rubbed herself hard thinking of the way Clary's boobs giggled and her ass bounced. Aline wonded what Clarys ass would feel like while it was massaging her clit.

Aline took her hand out of Clary's jeans and drunk all of her delicious cum. Clary was bent over Aline's raised sink, her hands on either side of the bowl, gripping so that her knuckles weee stark white. Clary stood - bent over - one foot in front of thw other diagonally. She still took heavy breaths though they were completely silent.

Aline's eyes frashed up and she walked over to Clary, standing behind her once more. Aline put her handa around Clary's tiny waist and suddenly realised part of the reason why she was so attracted to the 19 year old.

Clary was so small and innocent and it drove Aline crazy! Constantly having thoughts of ways to make Clary cum was making Aline so horny. Aline wasn't gonna lie, Clary was kind of skinmy and still a little toned. But it seemed as if all she ate went straight to her breasts and ass. Especially her ass, in jeans or leggings Aline could she she had a nice butt.

Aline made Clary stand straight and looked at her through the mirror. Clary's hair was matted to her forhead and neck in a sexy way and she had that ' I don't know what the fuck you just did but but it again' blissed out sex look in her eyes. She looked fucking hot, like woahhh.. goddamn your fucking hot, hot. Aline quickly moved the blood red locks off her shoulder and put them on the other. Without moving hee eyes she began to drop kisses all over hee neck.

Aline's hands pulled down Clary's zipper then took the denim in her fingers and tugges it down, Clary helped by squirming around, this made Aline wet. Once Clary kicked off her jeans Aline trailed her hand up and down her thighs, making Clary draw in a breath through her teeth.

Alins gripped Clarys hips and spun her around. She stared into Clary's eyes and then lowered her head to Clary's neck and collarbone. Clary gasped as Aline licked, sucked, bit, and kissed her.

Aline moved down Clary's body to the valley of her chest. Clary's hand reached behind her back and slowly unclipped her bra, she didn't take it of though because she was embarrassed she blushed and looked away. She hadn't realized that Alkne had taken off her bra for her until she felt Aline roll her nipples in between her fingers, Clary whimped and pouted.

" That feels amazing." Clary continued to wimper and pout out of pleasure, she began to get wet and she feLt heraelf dripping down her legs. Alines hands pushed Clary's thong down and she kicked it off. ClClary crossss her legs in attempt to keep herself for dripping and stood on her tippy toes, she failed and she countined to drip, her flow becoming harder and harder. She felt the familiar warm ache between her legs and moved her hand so that she cupped herself. She moaned and stroked her clit, torturing herself. She knew she would realise is she just rubbed herseLf but something told her Aline had something else in mind.

Aline got on her knees infront of Clary and spread her legs apart from her, making cup her warmth, her juices pooled in the palm of her hand.

" Aww, baby your dripping down your legs your pussy is so damn wet." Aline nuzzles Clary's clit with her nose and Clamryry shriked.

" Yeah." Aline muttered lowly befors going down on Clary.

Aline stroked her clit with her toung and began to lap Clary and she came apart and into Aline's mouth. Clary was repeatedly slammed against the sink vanity and Aline toung fucked her. She moaned, gasped, whimpered, and groaned to the feel of the blacl haired girls toung hitting her clit clit and her warm mouth sucking the sweetness that came from her entrance.

" Oh! Yeah, Yeah! Ohhhh! Mmmm! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Waves of pleasure rammed through her, and she lifted her leg over Aline's shoulder. Clary was about to cum and cum hard into Aline's mouth.

"Aline! Aline! Ohhh, Aline! Aline! Aline!" Clarys hands were knotted in Aline's hair. As ashe chanted Aline's name she grinded herself against Aline's toung. She was so close...

Suddenly Aline blew cool air against Clary's warmth and she moaned loudly as she came into Alines mouth. Aline savored Clary's juices and moaned. She continued to lick Clary until she was done. Clary leaned back on her hands against the sink witb her eyes closed, biting her lip and letting the sensation on complete and utter bliss pass.

Below her Aline was left to soothe her own aches of want and need. Aline sat knees apart and she rubed her wet pussy. She moaned and Clary opened her eyes then got down on the floor with Aline. Clary removed Aline's hand from her clit and replaced it with her own.

" Am I doing this right?" Clary slowly rubbed Aline who was already so close.

"Oh, Yeah!" Aline moaned as Clary picked up the pace, her fingers getting covered in warm sticky-ness " Ohhhh! Mmm! Oh Clary! Clary don't stop! Yeah!" Aline's hands went up and massaged her large bouncing breasts.

Clary continued to rub Aline and surprised herself when she moaned at the feeling of Aline's cum drippong through her fingers.

" Clary I'm gonna, I-" Clary cut Aline off know well what she was going to say.

" Aline, I know. I can feel you."

" No Clary." Aline grabbed Clary's hips and made Clary sit atop her.

" Ohh! " Clary moaned when she felt Aline's wet clit rubbing hers. They rolled their hips together, grinding into eachother, but Clary still didn't know why Aline stopped Clary from rubbing her. Then she did.

"Yes! Ohhh Yes! Mmm! " Aline's orgasam made her hips buck, and she squirted right onto Clary's pussy. They moaned together as Aline slowly rolled Clary's hips into hers. Their juices mixed, and Clary came again.

Clary had never been so exhausted in her life. And she didn't ever want to be that exhausted again, she could barley clean herself up, yet somehow she woke up in her bed the next morning.

That was two weeks ago. And right now she was jumping to get her skinny jeans to her waist. She wasn't late, but the drive down to the other side of university was 15 minutes, and it could be 30 with traffic. She's also never heard of Sky Hall. And the drive would be a run, since her car broke down a week ago, when she was checking out where sky hall was. But of course she never got there because _her car broke down._

" Hey." Clary looked behind her and Aline stood there in nothing but a T-shirt and her panties. " You're leaving already?"

" Yeah, I'm actually late." Clary said throwing a black jumper on, She hopped around her room looking for shoes before settling on a pair of moccasins and grabbing a grey scarf with little black birds on it. She grabbed her bag and Aline watched amused while she headed for the door, then stopped going back near her dresser to get a belt.

" Well before, you go come here." Clary stopped for a moment with a light smile on her face and walked over to Aline, who was conveniently near the door. Aline wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her. Clary threw her arms around Aline's neck and kissed back.

It wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything, they just kind of had sex a lot, and kissed a lot, and held hands, and did cute things that only couples did. Clary wasn't a lesbian or bi-sexual or anything. She hadn't ever had sex with a man or anything, so technically she was still a virgin, and in all honesty she wished she wasn't. At nineteen, turning twenty soon, still being a virgin and sex with a man itself was something that was on her mind 24/7.

Even if to someone else sex wasn't something to worry about, Clary felt like if she'd just lost her virginity already all problems in life would go away. And with having ' sex' with Aline was kind of like half the initiation process of becoming a woman. Almost like felling guilty for herself, really, because if you thought about it that way. It _was _feeling guilty for herself. And it wasn't fair to Aline who seriously had feelings for Clary.

" Bye." Whispered Aline, against Clary's lips.

" Will you miss me?" This was almost a moment of vulnerability for Clary.

Though, she didn't wanna be a virgin, she didn't want to be giving her body to Aline every night if it meant she was just a whore, a slut. If it was just sex.

" I miss you when you go to get the mail in the lobby, I miss you when you go to the bathroom, I miss you when you get up from the couch to close the blinds on the window that are right next to the couch. I miss you all the time Clary," Aline sighed. " Of course I'll miss you."

Aline placed a kiss on Clary's forehead and held her in her arms for few moments longer. _Three words_, in two weeks. Yeah, it had only been two weeks but In all honesty Aline had felt something for Clary before she even lusted for her. When Aline first moved into Clary's Apartment she was so surprised at how beautiful Clary was. She was always helping people, super nice and sweet and Aline just couldn't handle. She was a real sweetheart that Aline wanted to call mine.

" I'll miss you too." Clary looked up at Aline and placed one more kiss on her smooth lips before leaving her room. Aline trailed behind her and stopped just in the entryway of the kitchen.

" You gonna have breakfast?" Clary glanced back at Aline but kept walking to the door.

" Breakfast is for losers." She caught the granola bar Aline threw at her anyway.

* * *

><p>Clary walked around the square for the fifth time before remembering about this thing called internet.<p>

She pulled out her phone and looked up Sky Hall, then found that it was literally right in front of her. She walked into the building and found herself inside a small room with a little table in the middle and a few fold up chairs. She also found their was a small stair way on the side.

She didn't want to just go up there but she did. Her short journey from the lobby to upstairs only lasted mere seconds. This room was much larger, it was also plane white and she felt the need to wipe a pencil eraser on the walls just for a bit of the pinkish reddish color.

" Are you here for Erotic Art 101?" A smooth voice called out.

" Yes?" Clary called back in confusion. Where did that voice call from.

" Well if your here for that you'll have to turn around. But you could look at the white walls if you'd like." The small redhead in front of Jace whipped around, curls flying everywhere and a breeze of strawberry's so delicious and strong followed in it's wake.

" Umm, hi?" She laughed a bit awkwardly and offered him a small smile, which he returned fully.

" I'm Jace Herondale, we're all set up in the other room."

_" We."_ Clary started in a whisper, more to herself. " Am I late, shit I'm so sorry." She looked at her feet.

" Oh, don't worry about it I'm still waiting on a few people." Clary thought for a moment on the conversation...

" Herondale, your teaching this course."

" Yeah, I'm studying emergency medicine but I've always loved art,and they weren't using this building for anything so I asked around and here we are." Jace told her , finishing his speech by slapping his arms down on his legs.

" So what's your major, what year are you?" Jace asked out of pure curiosity.

" I'm a double major, and I'm a Sophomore." Jace's eyes went wide.

" Double Major, that's fantastic! You must have classes everyday! What are your Major's ?" Clary laughed, and smiled back up at him.

" Dance, and neuroscience." Jace was in awe of the woman who stood few feet below him. Not only was she absolutely gorgeous, the most beautiful women he'd seen in a long time but with every sentence she amazed him. He was blown away.

" Neuroscience hmmm. Well I'm focused on being a neurosurgeon."

" Wow!" Clary couldn't help but laugh. She met a great guy, a hot guy, he loved art, and he was interested in some of the stuff she was.

" What year are you." The man in front of her looked very young.

" Oh, I actually graduated last spring. I'm trying to get my M.D. " _Medical Doctorate ? The Fuck._

" Really?" Clary couldn't help it, her mouth was in a wide smile, her eyes were wider than tire's, and her eyebrows were up to her hairline. " That so fucking amazing. My god, so-" Clary paused thinking it over. " Do you have a job or anything?" Jace found it super funny.

" Yeah, I'm an E.R intern at a big hospital about 45 minutes away, I baby-sit my niece sometimes."

" That is really amazing, it must take a lot of dedication and perseverance to do what your doing." Clary absentmindedly let her voice go down a few notches to more of a whisper. She was just so... amazed, fascinated in this man. She was also excited to have a teacher that knew so much about what he wanted because she could tell he would be so consistent on trying to make her better. And though this could be considered a recreational activity, Clary always was in control of her education, it was something she didn't play with. She was ecstatic that Jace was her teacher.

" Shall we go?" Jace asked and she almost forgot about the fact that she came here for art.

" Yes, yes. I'm sorry." Clary laughed, she really was always saying sorry.

" Sweetheart, don't worry about it. It was an amazing conversation. I'm lost right now." Jace grinned, her eyes were so captivating.

They walked into another room and Clary couldn't handle. It was a large room painted all black with easy to clean black marble tile floor. Their were indents in the wall that were purposed as shelves. Beautiful long lamps hung from the ceiling.

" Nice, yeah?" Clary laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before he told her to pick an empty easel and that he'd be starting soon. She set herself up at an easel in the back near the huge widow with an amazing view of the city. Clary loved the easel set up, the chair was a quiet spiny chairs with a back that you could push down to make a stool if you wanted. The easel had these little door things so that - again, if you wanted- no one could see your work.

She put all of her art things down on the tray next to her and stared at the large black sheet of paper before her. She heard the soft scraping of the door opening. She absently looked over , a man entered. He was tall and well built. His skin was lightly tanned and he had short, black hair and extremely striking light brown eyes. He wore glasses and had small black gauges. She saw tribal tattoo's swirling their way down his muscular arms. He wore a red polo with khaki joggers. He was very attractive.

He walked over to the easel next to Clary and sat, putting the backpack that was slung over his shoulder on the ground next to him. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Clary and stared, he didn't even realize it. Clary looked over and smiled, he smiled back then she went on waiting. She could feel the heat of his burning stare.

" Okay, I know were staring a little late, I'm sorry. My name's Jace Herondale and I'm gonna be teaching this course." He took a breath. " So I uhh, m' not a teacher, I don't really know how this kind of stuff works but maybe names, majors, and the reason why your here. Don't hold too much back either, were gonna be dealing with stuff that will get uncomfortable so lets get comfortable with each other." He offered a smile to the group, and after a few moments someone spoke up.

" My name is Maia. I'm a sophomore and I haven't had a boyfriend in a while." Maia tangled a hand in her curly brown hair. " I think I'm boy crazy"... " I flirt with everyone." She laughed a little and you could see the clear relief in her eyes when people laughed lightly.

" My name is Dorthea." A women who looked about in her early sixties. " I work at the child care center near Brooke. " Brooke hall was one of the dorms. " An I'm an old woman, I need some excitement in my life." She did a little dance with her head and everybody laughed. She may have been older, but she was young at heart.

" I'm Nicholas but you guys can call me Nick." The boy had stopped staring at Clary and looked around the room. " I just kinda wanted to do something thrilling and meet a new group a people but I'm mostly here because of my sister" He smiled around at all the other friendly faces before continuing. " My sister would always try to get me to draw with her and I'd always turn her down. make her feel bad. I was a terrible older brother." He sighed and looked down at his feet. " On April 24th she told me she hated me, I took her sketch pad and left it out in the rain. I laughed in her face. A week later she was walking home, and something made her start running. She tripped and fell, hit her head. She died, just like that, freak accident and, and she was only 12. I know doing this course has to partly be guilt but the whole incident opened my eyes about my life. I realized I hadn't picked up a pencil since she was born, Tracy. When I saw the opportunity for this, it wasn't even my choice to do this. I was on autopilot and I'm more than glad I didn't bitch out of it." Jace gave him a look as if to say ' good answer '.

" My name's Alec. I recently became okay with the fact that I'm gay. And I guess this is a way to just." He smiled tightly looking for a good group of words." Break it in." She shrugged and scratched the back of his neck in an uncomfortable way. He looked down in shame, a guy behind him lightly patted his back and he looked around the room. Let's just say his reaction to everyone else's reaction was a good one.

"My name's Clary." She stared, with a meek smile and a shy, quiet voice. " I guess I'm kind of confused." Clary absent mindedly looked to her left and was given a resurging smile, with it she continued. " My roommate came on to me a couple of weeks ago, and I didn't stop her. All my life I've never thought about girls that way, in a sexual way. So now I, I don't know." She took a deep breath. " I guess I'm here to see a clearer picture."

Amazement and awe covered Jace and Nick's faces, the way they stared at her made her feel naked. The eyes of the predator, seeing the beauty in its prey.

" Ummm, I'm Lacy and I'm undeclared. I've never really been good with guys." Started a pretty, brunette girl. Her hair was in light brown waves just pass her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and porcelain skin, she was also clearly pregnant, she looked about ready to pop at any minute. " It was about eight and a half months ago, and one night I was walking home. I was a senior at the time, and yeah, now I'm a sophomore. I don't remember much but I remember running." She readied herself.

" The next day, or maybe hours later I woke up in a hospital and the doctors told me that I was raped and that I was pregnant. I didn't take the news too well. I asked about abortion and my mother told me it would be okay." She smiled a bit " That was her way of saying nope!. I mean, overall I already love my daughter and I'm so happy to be having this baby. Which clearly shouldn't take to long." The whole group shared a laugh as she lightly stroked up and down her large belly.

" My name is Jordon, and I needed to get away from my life for a little bit. About a month ago my roommate was found in possession of herbal ecstasy, but it was way more than that, there was prostitutes, and crack houses-" He trailed off. " Being his roommate, I was naturally the first person they questioned, arrested. And I had no idea this was going on. It took a huge tole on my studies and just my life completely. And I've always picked up a pencil in the time of need for an escape. When I was just kind of browsing and I found this. " He used big hand gestures to referrer to the class. " And I knew, maybe, just maybe. This could be my way out."

" My names Jace, I graduated last year but I'm going for my M.D. I am currently intern at Bradley Glass Memorial Hospital. It's the biggest trauma center in all of upstate New York. I want to be the head of Neurosurgery but overall I studied in emergency medicine."

" Today were gonna start off with fantasies."

Clary couldn't help but stop breathing for a moment. The look in Jace's eyes was one of a thrill seeker. Animated, alive, sexy, but most shockingly, alert. He was aware of what he was gonna get to. What people would think as he explained it in a certain way that made people tick, made them think.

What was the bigger picture?

" Fantasies get mistaken for fetishes, so lets start with that. A fetish is anything other than human genitals that cause a specific person to become sexually aroused whereas a fantasy is a scenario that causes someone to get sexually aroused. And going into deeper explanation on that, going into specifics, a fetish is a tangible object, a fantasy is an action." Lacy's hand raised a little before she put it down. Jace nodded at her.

" So wanting to get raped... like BDSM or something would be a fantasy?"

" Yes, exactly. See, if you wanted to get raped as a dominance and submission act then it would be something you fantasized about not something that you craved in a sexual way that wasn't something of a necessity for sex, which would be genitals." Maia raised her hand and Jace nodded.

" So wanting to use a dildo would be a fetish." Jace's face scrunched up, adorably, Clary couldn't help but think.

" Depends, If you didn't have, say a boyfriend, and you." Jace shrugged. " Wanted, or were frustrated and needed to have sex than no. But if it were just the dildo itself that got you aroused, then that would be considered a fetish." Jace laughed. " Made me think for a minute their."

" Any questions? Don't be afraid to get nasty." Jordan raised his hand with a meek smirk on his face.

" So if you had the desire to be fucked with a hard piece of poop, would that be a fetish." Jordan laughed shyly.

" Dude, that's fucking nasty!" Jace smiled. " But that's the sprit, and yeah, that would be a fetish. Gross man." Jace laughed.

" Alright." He clapped his hands together. " Now that we know the difference between fantasies and fetishes lets start on todays lesson. I want you guys to draw, sketch a small detail of a fantasy you have. It could be really anything you dreamed or wanted, or even imaged to do when you had sex. Now I know thinking about this could be hard so lets first watch a video of ten common fantasies."

Jace turned towards his laptop and pressed a couple simple buttons, then messed with his mouse pad a bit. On the projector in the front of his room a video came up. Was it great quality, no, it looked like one of those video's you watched then asked your self ' what am I watching?'. It got the message across though. It was ordered one to ten:

10. The ex ( Having sex with your ex)  
>9. The cop ( Playing the role of a cop, or getting arrested)<br>8. Lights, camera, action ( Being filmed having sex)  
>7. The club ( Having sex in a club.)<br>6. The stranger ( Having sex with a stranger.  
>5. The food fight ( Having a food fight that leads to sex)<br>4. The swimming pool ( Having sex in a swimming pool )  
>3. The teacher ( Having sex with your teacher )<br>2. The threesome ( Having a threesome  
>1. The peep show ( Watching others have sex )<p>

And It gave Clary some thoughts...

" When your ready you can begin." With that Jace left it silent in the room, giving people the option to listen to music or listen to the quietness. Clary threw in some ear buds, then put on her Pandora. Tucking her phone in her pocket she began.

Clary stared at Jace for a moment and she noticed something, he was a very large man. He had large hands, hands that were grasping a pencil that was moving furiously against a pad of paper. He looked to be about 6'4, almost 6'5. Everything about him was big, he had a nice build, but also had a long figure. She wondered what else was.. big, and... long.

She began to sketch the figure of a man, and felt eyes burning into her side. She looked to her left, and without surprise she saw Nicholas staring back at her. They just looked at each other for a long time before anyone said anything.

" You gripping your pencil too hard." His voice was low and smooth, Clary couldn't deny it got her a little wet.

" What?" Clary asked stupidly, and inwardly smacked herself. Nicholas scooted his chair just behind Clary and his big hand came up and devoured her small one.

" If you don't drip so hard, it'll glide smoother." He massaged her hand softly so that she absentmindedly loosed up. Then kept her hand in his before her outlined, name on the bottom right hand corner of her paper.

" Thanks." She whispered as he let go. It was just so hot, he was just so close...

" Your very welcome, the pleasure is all mine."

_Pleasure..._ She blushed. Next thing she knew her picture of a man had tattoo's on his arms.

* * *

><p>The class was over before Jace thought it would be. It was already 2:45. Time really flied.<p>

As people filed out of the class they dropped a single sheet of paper on his desk. Jace hadn't paid attention to most of them, just offering a 'goodbye' to them. He was waiting for one. Both conveniently and coincidently the last person out.

" Clary, can I speak to you for a moment?" She turned. She was absolutely gorgeous and Jace suddenly found it very hard to concentrate. " Do you mind if I ask you something about your sexuality? It just seemed like a hard thing to talk about, takes balls." Jace winced inwardly at her hesitant face, he should've just kept quiet.

" Sure." She put her backpack on the floor. " Don't hold back." She muttered. Jace took a deep breath.

" When you say, your roommate came onto you. How did she do that?" Clary took a deep breath.

" She stood behind me." Jace got up and stood just behind her.

" Like this?"

" Yes, then she breathed him my ear and brushed her lips down my neck." Jace brought his lips to Clary lips and his hot breath caressed her ear as he whispered.

" Like _this?"_

" Yeah." Her breath caught as he lowered his head and his lips brushed down her neck and stopped. " Then her hands came up and." Clary really wasn't in the mood to say breast so..." held my waist and the other rubbed the skin above my jeans.

Jace's right hand came up to Clary's waist while his left went underneath her jumper and brushed across her lower abdomen, making her wet and leaving her wanting more.

" Like that?"

" Yeah."

" Did you like that?" Clary couldn't tell weather he meant when he just did it, or if he was talking about her roommate, Aline. But she didn't like lying.

" Yeah." Clary whispered, and shuddered slightly when she felt his chest rise and fall behind her. It was all over too soon as Jace let her go and she looked straight ahead as he came around he and stood in front of her.

" She didn't, force you into anything right?" _He's just looking out for you._

" No. I didn't stop her."

" Oh, I just want to be on a more friend than teacher level with everyone." _He's looking out for you, being friendly._

Clary nodded.

" I have to go, sorry. It was a great Class, really. I learned more about fetishes and fantasies, then I would've watching porn." Jace returned the smile she gave him.

" Bye Clary."

" Bye Jace."

* * *

><p>Furious, he was furious. When he took one look at Nick's paper he recognized it immediately. The heart shaped face, nothing inside it but a pair of full lips, the bottom one being bitten. The hair cascading in curls. Colored black and white.<p>

He recognized it because of the lip.

Looking as if it was about to be torn apart by some teeth.

The thing he had drawn.

Thing got him hard and frustrated.

The thing that drove him crazy.

Clary's lips.

_Clary_

* * *

><p>" Thanks. Its for my friend bachelorette party."<p>

" Oh sweetheart. Its okay, We all need it sometimes. Don't be embarrassed. "

Clary left that store as fast as she could, and walked to her apartment so fast, she was pretty much sprinting. It was almost four by the time she got home, and she sat in her room looking at the door stupidly for two hours before Aline left for work. It was six now, outside it was raining and cold.

Clary striped until she was left in nothing but a tight camisole and boy shorts. She finally took out the thing she'd been stressing over for the past two hours.

A large, glass, dildo.

She took a breath staring ahead at the dark wood wardrobe with a TV above it.

_His hand brushing over your abdomen, Jace._

_His voice low, Nick._

_His lips on your neck, Jace._

_His hot breath brushing over your ear, Nick._

Clary moaned, and looked down. She was teasing her clit, through her underwear with the dildo, the dildo she hadn't realized she was teasing herself with.

She continued to tease herself, moaning louder as she began to rub in slow circles around her clit harder. Then she shuddered, she was dragging the dildo up and down now, it was flat against her. Her hear head rolled back as she moaned, shuddering when the detail of a vein grinded against her warmth.

Clary began to probe her entrance with the head of the clit and stroked her clit as se needed more pressure. She screamed, her mouth parted into an 'o' shape as her whimper of pleasure escaped.

She set the dildo down as she rushed to take off her boy shorts and crawl to the head of her bed. She laid back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. The only lighting was coming form the Christmas lights on the walls. Her breaths were heavy as she fingered herself, and teased her clit with the dildo. She moaned and her eyes squeezed shut, images brightened the darkness. Images of Jace's fingers getting covered in her sweetness instead of her own fingers.

She opened her eyes and did herself harder as she teased her clit faster.

She removed the dildo from her throbbing clit and took her finger out of herself. Dragging her finger up and circling her clit only once, she whimpered at the feel of it getting wet. She closed her eyes and saw Nick above her, his long, hard member probing her clit with the same timing, speed, and pressure as the dildo that was getting covered with her lubricant.

She sat up now, watching as she slowly pushed the fake shaft inside herself. Her mouth widening and face scrunching up as pleasurable pain spread throughout her entire body. She saw her lips, molded as if crafted to fit the dildo. You could hear just her loud gasps throughout the apartment. The eerie silence, just before the stupid character in the horror movie was about to open the god damned door. She pressed down the dildo, as a reaction making it press up, right against her g-spot.

She screamed and fell back into the pillows as she pounded it in and out of herself. As she closed her eyes now, she saw Jace, fucking her hard. His delicious body covered in sweat. She was pretty sure the whole floor heard her now, and her nerdy next door neighbor was probably getting some lotion so that he could help himself out.

" You okay in there?" Came a male voice from the other side of the wall behind her bed. It was her neighbor.

" My tight, tight pussy is so fucking wet!" She screamed back with a groan. He shut the hell up real fast.

She opened her eyes and as another growl left her mouth she squeezed her eyes shut. This time Nick was above her, pounding into her hard, making her breasts brouce, leaving her begging for realise. He rubbed her pussy fast and her hips bucked into his member. She was going to cum soon, Clary knew it wouldn't be much longer. She looked down to where she was rubbing herself and bucking her hips into the dildo.

"Yeah, yeah!" Almost there.

" Fuck, fuck, fuck." She whispered this time, seeing as she was so damn close. Clary stopped rubbing her clit and grasped the dildo with both hands. She rammed it into herself, her back arched off her bed.

Her whole body, was bouncing as she bit down on her teeth. She closed her eyes again and saw Jace slamming his pelvic bone into her's. She opened her eys and felt her orgasam.

" HOLY SHIT! Fuck, fuck, ohh!" She came gushing, hard, down her thighs and onto her bed. Shudder's raked her body and she moaned as she shook. Cluching the dildo in one hand, and her bed sheets in the other. Shee slowly loosened her drip on the dildo before if fell out of her hand. She reached down and rubbed her pussy shuddering , as she came down from her high.

She didn't moan either Jace or Nick's names because when she closed her eyes one last time she saw both of them above her, with the same wicked grins on their face's, and when she looked down she saw both of their hands wet, and rubbing her. She pressed herself more into her hand and moaned.

She was exhausted now cand couldn't move her body, so she reaxhed for the quilt laying on the other end of her bed. She covered herself and it didn't take long for her eyes to flutter shut and for sleep to claim her.

The didlo still covered in her juices lay by her side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed ... As I said before this is a Clace fic with a little ClaryAline and a little Clary/O.C. Overall it is a clace story. Super smutty , lemons in every chapter, promise!_**

**_Anyway stick around for chapter 2 and I'll see yoy guys later_**

**_Xxx ~ okayitswayland_**


End file.
